Be Kind Rewind
by itssheila
Summary: Short one-shot. Emily and Naomi watch a movie. Which gets Naomi thinking about their future.


**So this is a short one shot of Naomily. This is my very first fanfic. after reading and endless amount of them i decided to give it a shot. Its very short. hope you like it :)**

**I dont own skins**

"You have got to be joking" I said staring wide eyed at the two items that Emily had in her hands.

"Oh come on Naoms it will be fun" she said with a big smile and those eyes that always made me give in to anything she asked for. Anything.

"Where did you even get that? I dint even know those things still existed?"

"'ve got my sources" she said with a wink.

"Yeah? " I replied Iwith an eye roll. "Well how do you plan on plugging it in? We don't even have any tapes for fucks sake"

Emily had called me this morning asking if she could come to my house tonight, but she would bring a surprise. I was intrigued by her "surprise" so I said yes.

I had no idea that it would be one of those ancient VCR players, you know the ones with the tapes that took forever to rewind?

"Don't you worry your pretty little head with that, I've got a good movie, now go make some popcorn while I plug this thing in"

"Anything for you darling" I replied making sure she noticed my sarcastic tone.

"Is that sarcasm im hearing" she said it in an even more sarcastic tone "fine, I guess you can hold your own hand tonight while we watch the movie"

I stormed out of the room before she got to "tonight". She knew just how to torture me. And yes no physical contact with Emily was indeed torture.

I finished making the popcorn and brought over two cups of apple juice, Emily's favorite, and made my way to where my beautiful redhead was.

When I entered the room she was sitting in front of the TV trying to rewind whatever movie it is she had brought.

"I don't understand why you brought that stupid thing Ems, it takes forever to rewind, and we could have just watched a DVD" I said while sitting down on the couch.

"Because this movie is only available on VHS love" she said with a smirk and one raised eyebrow.

"What movie is this anyway?" my curious mind had taken over.

"It's a surprise" she said with a wink. "Alright it's all set now" said Emily as she stood up and sat next to me on the couch. "Oh naoms, before we start the movie you have to promise me something"

"What's that?"

"You can't laugh" laugh? Why would I laugh? What kind of movie was this anyway?

I was about to ask her that when she said that I had to promise or she would take the movie out.

"Alright, alright, I bloody promise"

"Ok, here we go"

Now I understood why she had asked me to no laugh, at first that was the first thing that I wanted to do, seeing little Emily and Katie in the bathtub was very hilarious. I then remembered to not laugh at the request of my wonderful girlfriend. I saw as Emily and Katie played in the bathtub and her mom watched them while her dad video taped them.

It was adorable. Baby Emily was just as cute as my present Emily, it made me think that one day our kids would be that adorable. Kids? Whoa there Naomi, getting a bit ahead of ourselves arent we? You haven't even finished uni and you're already thinking about kids, but not just any kids, Emily's kids. Well both our kids, I wouldn't mind having a little Emily running around, just thinking about it makes my heart melt. So what if were still in uni? I plan to spend the rest of my life with this girl, im allowed to think of out future. So yes, I will think about little Emily's running around. At the thought of that I let out a small breath followed by a smile.

"Naoms you promised not to laugh" whined my little red head.

"Babe, im not laughing! I was just smiling, you're adorable and it got me thinking"

"Thinking?" About what"

Oh shit, think Naomi think of something not stupid. Don't scare her, it might be okay with you but you don't know if it's okay with her, thinking so far into the future.

"I was just thinking of how wonderful it would be to have a little Emily running around"

Way to go brain. You couldn't have made something up could you? Emily quickly sat up and faced me. Shit, I freaked her out and now she thinks im crazy.

I thought she would be mad, or scared, or anything but I was surprised when she put both of her hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. It was so passionate and slow that I swear that's when I felt my heart melt.

"I think that a little Naomi running around would be even more wonderful" she said with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

I brought both of our foreheads together while putting my arms around her waist.

"I love you so much Ems, and I will marry you, and we will have as many little Emily's and Naomi's as you want" I couldn't help but tell her that. It was the truth, I wanted to marry her, and spend the rest of my life with her.

"No little Katie's running around" she asked with an amusing smile on her face

"Oh god no. can you imagine? I've had enough animal patterns for this life time" I said with a laugh.

"I love you too Naoms, I can't wait for our future together"

We kissed again until we ran out of breath.

I was happy that Emily wanted the same things that I did.

I turned my attention back to the two little girls on the TV, and hugged Emily while I though of just how wonderful it will be to have my own little Emily in the future. And I thanked the gods who had saved this tape for me to see.

**Hope you liked it.** :)


End file.
